<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potter Heiress by The_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630807">Potter Heiress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer'>The_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone had been told Harry Potter was a spoiled rotten brat that he was lavished with love and affection and given everything he wanted. </p><p>When Harry Potter comes to Hogwarts everyone is shocked to find out that Harry Potter is actually Harriet Potter a very beautiful girl who was not spoiled and was not a brat. </p><p>Harry is unsure of this new place and these new people but she's finally away from the Dursley's and she will do her best to keep it that way. She is distrustful of everyone including the Headmaster whom she doesn't trust as far as she can throw him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was not pleased with how short the skirts for the girls were on her school uniform. Upon finding out that she was rich and the Heiress of the Potter family she'd given the Goblins her blood in order to get her accounts under her control fully. She had her Heiress ring on. She'd then gone and bought as many books as she could to find out about the magical world then had gone on a shopping spree getting herself new clothes and a haircut. </p><p>Her black hair was tied back just below her shoulders with a blue ribbon. She wore a blue sailor school uniform which she did not approve of at all. Her green eyes shown brightly as she got in her inventory and got out a pair of blue shorts to put under the skirt. She was soft in her features and really beautiful according to everyone that looked at her. She was short for her age and a little too thin. Her skin was pale too. She didn't think she was pretty or anything. </p><p>She sat there reading a book. </p><p>She had been confused over the blue screen floating in front of her when it had appeared after "The Cleansing" the goblins had given her when her blood test had come up inconclusive and they had known who she was. She'd payed for it of course. She was glad that that nasty scar of hers was gone she had no idea where it had gone but she was glad it was gone. </p><p>She had just turned the page in her book when a red haired boy came in. </p><p>"Have you seen a boy named Harry Potter?" The red head demanded. </p><p>A boy named Harry Potter? She scoffed to herself. </p><p>"No, I haven't." </p><p>The boy stormed off slamming the door shut. </p><p>"Legal Screen." she said, and a screen came up and she pushed a command button on the screen. "Sue anyone and everyone whose ever written a book or article about Harry Potter." she got an option asking her if she wanted to do this and confirmed it. "I'm a girl." She scoffed closing the screen. </p><p>She went back to reading but she hadn't gotten far when a bushy brown haired girl came bursting in. </p><p>"Have you seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one." she asked snootily. </p><p>Harry could see that she was confused and had wanted to say more but then had seen something that had made her stop. Harry figured that the male Harry Potter was supposed to be in this car and she had someone how known that the same for the boy before. She cursed to herself the compartment must have had a compulsion Charm on it. </p><p>"No, I haven't." she replied and the girl left confused. </p><p>Harry waited for a few moments then followed. Sure enough she found the girl and red haired boy together whispering. </p><p>"What's going on, Ron?" the girl said to the boy. "Harry Potter was supposed to be in that car and I only found a girl." </p><p>"So did I." Ron groused. "I don't get it. I searched the whole train and couldn't find him. Did he miss the train? My mom and sister didn't run into him trying to get through the barrier either and they were supposed to." </p><p>"We should send a letter to Dumbledore." the girl reasoned. "Oh, but I don't have an owl do you?" </p><p>"No. I have Scabbers." He showed her a rat and she wrinkled her nose but didn't say anything. He put the rat back in his pocket. "This is stupid. I don't get what's going on." </p><p>Harry went back to her compartment smirking so Dumbledore had been trying to place people in her life and hadn't informed them of her proper gender. How stupid could the man be? He had to know that she was a girl. According to her research Dumbledore was regarded as something akin to a god around the magical U.K. She thought this over as she continued to read. </p><p>She assumed that the train was almost to Hogwarts when a platinum blond boy came in. Wow, he was cute. She smiled shyly at him and watched him blush. </p><p>Draco cleared his throat his cheeks tinting. </p><p>"Have you seen Harry Potter?" </p><p>"Everyone seems to be looking for him." Harry said. "But they don't seem to realize he is actually a she." she held out her right hand with the Potter Heir Ring on it. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter." </p><p>"Draco Malfoy." He said, and kissed her hand. Harry blushed herself. "Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you." </p><p>"and you, Heir Malfoy." she replied. "Would you like to sit? Oh, who are your friends?" </p><p>"Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Heir of Houses Crabbe and Goyle." </p><p>Harry greeted them and they her and the three boys sat across from her. She batted her eyes at Draco who blushed again. </p><p>"Did you need something from me?" </p><p>"I just......I just wanted to meet you." Draco admitted. </p><p>"Oh, well I hope you don't buy into the hype because none of it's true." </p><p>"Of course." Draco said, quickly. </p><p>They talked all the way to Hogwarts though Crabbe and Goyle said very little if at all. When they got to the boats Harry rode with them to Hogwarts. She was amazed to see everything around her.</p><hr/><p>Harry watched the Sorting in interest and it seemed like ever before it was her turn. </p><p>"Potter, Harry." </p><p>She heard shocked gasps as she walked foreward and sat down. </p><p>"I'm sorry, dear, perhaps you heard wrong." McGonagall said. "I said Potter, Harry." </p><p>"Read your list again, Madam." Harry said, standing and looking up at her. "It should be Potter, Harriet. As in me . I <i>am</i> Harry Potter and you will sort me right now or I will sue you for interfereing with my education." </p><p>McGonagall was taken aback by the girl her list said Harry Potter and everyone thought that Harry Potter was a boy. She moved the hat over the small girl. </p><p>"SLYTHERIN!" </p><p>Harry turned on her heel held her head high in the silent hard and went to the table that Draco had gone to and sat down next to him. She watched the rest of the Sorting making the whole room think that she was bored. She noted that there were a lot of adults that weren't at the teachers in the hall. Finally, she got to eat she sneered at all the fatty foods and found some healthy to eat. She did not approve of the food choices at all . She'd write the Govoners a strongly worded letter and send it off with Hedwig first thing in the morning.</p><hr/><p>Severus couldn't believe his eyes. He like everyone else had believed Potter to be a boy but here he was looking at a mini Lily with black hair. He smirked when the girl openly challenged Minerva whom she could tell was shocked. Oh, she was so much like Lily if she could snap like that. He was beyond shocked when she was instantly sorted into his House. He approved of how she handeled the silence he had no doubt that she was hurting over not getting appluse as well but she wasn't showing it. He watched her throughout the rest of the Sorting. He was shocked of how well she was doing letting it seem like she had no interest in what was going on. If he didn't know better he'd be fooled to think that she'd grown up Pureblood with how well she was doing it. He almost frowned when he saw how little she ate and wondered if she just wasn't hungry or something was wrong with her. </p><p>He was glad when the Feast was finally over. He walked to the Common Room and gave his normal speech then stayed to Socialize with some of the Slytherin parents.</p><hr/><p>Harry found her room and went to sit on her bed with a sigh. She had everything in her inventory so she didn't have a trunk or anything and wondered why her roommate did. It seemed stupid if you asked her. She stared hard at the floor. No one had clapped for her like they had everyone else. She supposed that she should have expected that when they found out that she was a girl. She felt her eyes fill with tears and tried to hold them in. No it wouldn't do for her to cry. She couldn't let anyone see her being weak she wouldn't allow it. She fought hard to control herself but a few tears escaped then more and more until she was crying softly trying her best to try and not make noise.</p><p>Severus cursed when he entered Potter's room he could tell that she was crying just like the Prefect had said. He nodded to the seventeen year old and entered the room shutting the door behind him. He knelt in front of her and touched her shoulder gently. Instantly she was trying to regain control of herself. He was impressed. </p><p>"It's okay, Potter." He said, "You can cry it's just you and I here." Harry shook her head not looking at him as she tried to dry her eyes. "Do you miss home is that why you are upset?" </p><p>"No," Harry said, with a slight chuckle. "I will never miss home. " </p><p>"You shocked them." Severus said.</p><p>Harry looked at him then and he was startled to see Lily's eyes. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"They expected you to be a boy. On top of that you challenged a teacher and threatened to sue said teacher." Severus explained. "Not to mention that no Potter has ever been Sorted in to Slytherin. You shocked them that's why they didn't clap."</p><p>"I'm not so shallow as to cry just because people didn't clap when I got Sorted, sir." Harry snapped. </p><p>"It's okay." Severus insisted. </p><p>"Is there something you need?" Harry demanded having recovered. "It is very inapropriate for a male teacher to be shut in a room with a female student is it not?" </p><p>Severus stood up and flicked his wand the door opened. </p><p>"Come, child." he said, softly. "All my students must go for a medical checkup." </p><p>He knew he didn't imagine the fear that shot through those wonderful eyes but she followed him. He rounded up a few other students and lead them up to the Hospital Wing. He made sure to keep an eye on young Harry so she didn't escape he wanted to know what that fear was about. He frowned to see that the beds were all taken by Azkaban prisoners mostly the Death Eaters. No one knew why they were here but they were hence the Aurors were here. They all made him paranoid and tense. </p><p>Harry looked around everyone in the room. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder it was Professor Snape. She took it as a comforting gesture or maybe he was trying to make sure that she didn't escape from the room like she wanted. But Harry wasn't one to run away from anything she always just faced it head on and adapted to what followed she would do the same here. She held her head high and stopped her hands from fidgeting with the hem of her skirt because she was nervous. She would not show weakness. </p><p>Sirius Black watched his Goddaughter from where he was laying in a bed. She looked so beautiful. He saw her green sailor uniform and was shocked that she had been sorted into Slytherin. He pushed himself to sit up she was at the end of his bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry?" Sirius rasped out. </p>
<p>"It is considered rude for you not to adress me as my proper title, sir." Harry said instantly. </p>
<p>She was shocked when the man threw his head back and laughed. </p>
<p>"Hello, Heiress Potter." Sirius said, smirking. "My name is Sirius Black. Technically speaking I'm Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." </p>
<p>"Lord Black." Harry said, curtsying. </p>
<p>"He's your Godfather." Severus found himself explaining. "That's why he adressed you so informally." </p>
<p>"Oh, is that so?" Harry wondered. "Would you be able to produce proof of this claim, Lord Black? You'll have to excuse me for my paranoia but I am quite wealthy and famous. Who knows who would come out of the wood work trying to claim family ties. Or worse old men may come forward claiming that they have claim over me as a god parent and then take advantage of me or force me to marry them so that they may get at my inheritance." </p>
<p>Sirius was laughing again. </p>
<p>"Ah, you have Lily's sharp mind and all the paranoia of a female of the House of Black." he praised. "I'll contact Gringotts and prove it to you." </p>
<p>"Until then, Lord Black." </p>
<p>With that she faced back to watching the other Slytherin's getting their scans. She was curious as to why this just made Sirius laugh again.</p>
<p>She was not pleased when she was the last one to be scaned and the rest of her house had been taken back to the Common Room by the Prefects. </p>
<p>"Come, Mr. Potter it's your turn." Poppy Pomfrey called. "Mr. Potter." </p>
<p>"I'm refusing to answer you while you insist on referring to me by the wrong gender." Harry snipped. "I can stand here for a week straight with no food and very little water without getting tired can you say the same? Fix your behavior at once or I will demand a proper Healer from St. Mungos as is my right as written in the Hogwarts Rule Book in 990 by Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff themselves........" </p>
<p>"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry, Miss. Potter." Poppy said, shocked. "The record here says you are a boy......." </p>
<p>"Everyone seems to believe that it is the reason that I'm sueing everyone who has ever written about Harry Potter." Harry snipped. "Now, Madam are you ready for my checkup." </p>
<p>"Of course." Poppy said, with a warm smile. "And I will of course correct this chart right away, dear. Come right this way." </p>
<p>Harry had not been pleased when she had to undress but was even more unhappy when she was sitting on the bottom of Sirius Black's bed, dressed of course, and was getting asked personal questions. </p>
<p>"Madam, aren't these questions better asked in private as I would rather not discuss these matters outloud. You as a Medi-witch and a woman should understand." </p>
<p>"The Headmaster ......" Poppy started. </p>
<p>"Has no right to hear the answer to any of these questions!" Harry snapped. "and he should not have access to other peoples medical records! I should write a letter to the Ministry and demand that they look into these matters at once! I refuse to take part in this any farther if this old man is to see my personal information!" </p>
<p>Dumbledore was clearly not please and made a point of telling Harry so. </p>
<p>"I just have your best intersts at heart, Mr. Potter." he replied. "I need to know this information so that I may better help you." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you take such and interst in all your students, Headmaster?" Harry damanded. "I thinks someone should look into why you're taking such a close interest in an 11 year old girl!" </p>
<p>Poppy rushed Harry into her office as it was clear that the young girl was losing her temper. </p>
<p>"Here you go, dear." she handed the girl an ever changing lolli. "I've wanted to call him out on looking at the medical files for years. Think of this as a reward." </p>
<p>Harry smirked to herself as she took it. </p>
<p>"Now shall we try this again?" Poppy chuckled sitting the girl down and taking her own seat. "I'm going to raise some Privacy Wards so that no one hear us. " Harry nnodded. "Okay, Have you started your period?" </p>
<p>"Yes, last month on the first." Harry stated.</p>
<p>"Do you have questions about it?" Poppy wondered</p>
<p>"I do in fact." Harry said, with a nod. "My aunt didn't  really explain anything to me just took me out to get materials." </p>
<p>Poppy made a note. She could already tell that Miss. Potter was abused. Severly so she would be contacting one of her Healer friends so that she could give Harry a full workup and check her own results. She patinetly answered every question she was asked and made a few notes here and there. She then asked questions about Harry's upbringing. In the end they finally left the office. </p>
<p>"Miss. Potter, I would very much like you to see a Healer friend of mine from St.  Mungos." Poppy said, as the girl instantly went to Severus' side and the man placed a hand on her shoulder. "Some of your scans are worrying and would just like her to confirm my results and help you if they are correct." </p>
<p>" A female?" Harry asked. </p>
<p>"Yes, dear." Poppy confirmed. </p>
<p>"Well, I guess that wont hurt as I have no inntention of returning to my Muggles." she said, thinking, "Yes, very well." </p>
<p>"Harry, you must return to your muggle relitives." Dumbledore stated at once. </p>
<p>"You have no say in where I live, sir." Harry scolded right back. She looked at Poppy. "Please set this meeting up. I must return to my room now as it is late and I need my rest for classes in the morning. I thank you for your helping me better understand what is going on with my body and recommending some books I might read. "</p>
<p>Severus lead the Potter from the room. Shocked by her putting Albus in his place she'd already earned his respect for that alone. He could tell that she wasn't like her father at all or at least not as much as he had thought she would be. He left her in the Common room and went to get himself ready for bed. </p>
<p>Harry was confused when she got to her room and saw that dispite the trunk in her room she didn't seem to have a roommate or she was staying in someonelses room. She changed and got ready for bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry walked in to the Great Hall head held high and walked to sit at the Slytherin Table. She mailed off two letters and watched as Hedwig flew to two people in the hall for delievery and then returned to her. She fed her pet and petted her while she and Hedwig ate. Hedwig finally took off and one of the people walked over to her. </p>
<p>"Miss. Potter........" </p>
<p>"Heiress Potter." Harry corrected showing her ring. </p>
<p>"Yes, of course." the woman acknowledged. "Heiress Potter......" the Hall was silent. "can you elaborate on why you think that "Hogwarts seems to serve food of little to no nutritional value" please?" </p>
<p>"Do you see any fruit on this table, Madam?" Harry asked, the woman looked with a frown.</p>
<p>"No, I dont." </p>
<p>"I don't see any oatmeal, or grits, or anything that can be considered healthy. I see meat and greasy looking eggs." Harry stated. "I want a bowl of fruit, some cottage cheese and grits for breakfast. I refuse to eat these foods that will  make me fat and cause heart attacks in the long run." </p>
<p>The woman was taking notes and nodding. </p>
<p>"Yes, of course. I understand now. I will inform the other Govoners of this at once, dear. I thank you for bringing this to our attention." </p>
<p>"Heiress Potter!" Sirius sang holding out a letter to Harry. "Here you go straight from Gringotts. Proof that I am your Godfather." </p>
<p>Harry read through it four times before nodding. </p>
<p>"Already making waves with the Govoners are you, Harry?" Sirius laughed sitting down, "Let Uncle Sirius teach you something if you want something for breakfast that isn't on your diet." </p>
<p>He wrote what he wanted on parchment put it on a plate and tapped it a moment later he had the breakfast he wanted. </p>
<p>"I'm on a strict diet until I recover." Sirius explained. He laughed when he saw Harry had already copied him and was eating exactly what she had wanted for breakfast. "Have you tried this Pumpkin Juice?" he wondered. "Your mother Lily she loved the stuff and your dad James was rather fond of it himself. It's okay if you don't like it but it's good to try new things." </p>
<p>Harry frowned up at him butt nodded and took a sip. She ended up drinking the whole glass. She looked up at Sirius when she finished. </p>
<p>"Coffee black and strong. " </p>
<p>Sirius laughed again and got what she wanted and gave it to her. She wondered why Sirius kept laughing at what she did and said. She flinched but recovered when he gently rubbed his hand into her head. It was clear that he had no intention of hurting her and maybe just wanted to be her family. </p>
<p>"What's up first today?" Sirius asked after they'd finished their breakfast. </p>
<p>"I didn't get a schedual." she replied. </p>
<p>"Don't you see a screen in front of you at times?" Sirius questioned. "Well just tell it to give you your schedual and it will." </p>
<p>Harry did as instructed and lit up. </p>
<p>"Potions Theory I'm really pleased with this because Potions is something I'm really looking forward to." Harry said. </p>
<p>Sirius flinched but gave her a brillint smile and told Harry how great Lily had been at Potions as he escorted her from the Hall and down into the dungeons. He told her a story of Lily yelling at him and James for blowing up their cauldron in class and making it hit someone in the back of the head. He was pleased when Harry hung on his every word and held his hand when he stumbled from a bout of weakness.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Severus was not pleased to hear what story Black was telling little Potter. Everyone in the room whom wanted to follow the first years around watched Severus rub the back of his head absently. Severus' temper flared instantly. </p>
<p>"Black, if you go anywhere near a cauldron or instruct anyone on how to brew a Potion I will have you confined to the Hospital Wing!" he snapped slamming the door open to yell at the mutt. "IN!" </p>
<p>The kids scrambled into the room. </p>
<p>Potter entered calmly pulling Sirius along with her. She was very pleased when he took a seat next to the table she had chosen to sit at.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dearest RavenRain, </p>
<p>You haven't seen anything yet.</p>
<p>Yours truely, </p>
<p>Hieiku</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus sneered around at the first years and gave his normal speech. He then did a seating chart that he assured them would be used for every class. There were four to a table with a member of each House preasent as all four Houses were in one class.  He then took roll but not in order saving Harry's name for last. </p>
<p>"Potter." he said, his voice holding no malice. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" </p>
<p>"I think that's the Draught of Living Death, sir." Harry said. </p>
<p>"Correct." he nodded, ignoring the bushy haired Gryffindor girl's hand waving rapidly in the air. He asked six people from each class his next question again ignoring the Gryffidnor Girl. He finally looked at Harry. "Where would you look if I asked you got find a Bezoar?" </p>
<p>"I don't have a goat, sir, but I saw a few down by the docks last night." Harry replied. "Want me to go get one for you?" </p>
<p>Sirius snorted and bit back a laugh as did the man next to him. </p>
<p>"No, thank you, just answer the question." Severus said, trying not to smile himself. </p>
<p>"A Goat's stomach." Harry answered. </p>
<p>Severus asked another six kids from each house his final question and was shocked when it was a nervous Gryffindor that it. </p>
<p>"Longbottom, what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?" </p>
<p>"There ........isn't one........" Neville Longbottom said. "It's the same plant.......A-Aconite......"</p>
<p>"Correct." Severus stated, "Five points to Gryffindor and ten points to Slytherin." </p>
<p>Harry was pleased she'd earned ten points in one class. She listened to everything Snape had to say about how he would be handeling this class. She took notes on everything and quickly read through the chapter and got a perfect score on the test, summery and essay. When most of the class was done Harry raised her hand. </p>
<p>"Yes, Potter?" Severus asked from marking Weasley's last work with T-0% and sending it back. </p>
<p>"This class seems really long. I'm not complaining, sir it's just I noted that we have a lot of classes today is something going on with time here?" She asked. </p>
<p>"It's a time ward." Severus informed. "You're Ward Teacher will be able to give you better answers on how it works but basically it speeds time down around Hogwarts so that you have more time to take more classes." </p>
<p>"Thank you, sir." Harry said, giving a dazzling smile that had boys around her blushing. "I'm sorry, sir, but why did the essay keep vanishing and making me write it over and over again?" </p>
<p>"It's called an Essay Restriction line." Severus answered absently not looking up from Hermione Granger the bushy haired Gryffindor who'd waved her hand through out the questions. "It will teach each of you to write esseys of the proper length." </p>
<p>Severus finally stood. </p>
<p>"Class will be ending soon." he informed. "Everyone who got below an A on their essay or did not finish their essay will do it for homework." A bell rang. "You are dismissed." </p>
<p>Harry walked out of class looking at her scores for the class on her screen. She heard Hermione Granger braging about how she'd done the best in the class. </p>
<p>"Really?" Harry asked her. "Lets compare shall we.....O-100% Notes, O-100% Test, O-100% Classwork, O-100% Summery, O-100% essay....." she looked at Hermione, "Now, it's your turn what did you get?" </p>
<p>Hermione glared daggers at her as others around them chuckled and laughed. </p>
<p>"That's what I thought." Harry said, with a false smile. "A little warning, Granger, you'll never be the best because I'm a genius." </p>
<p>"So am I!" Hermione snapped. </p>
<p>"Oh, really? Did you graduate Muggle High School before coming here? I did." Harry informed. "I was also taking classes at the local University. You, my dear, will have to get used to second best. Come, Sirius." </p>
<p>Sirius followed laughing he pulled the man who'd been sitting next to him after him. </p>
<p>"That was great." Draco Malfoy said, walking up beside Harry. "You really put her in her place, Potter." </p>
<p>"Naturally." Harry said, absently like the whole thing wasn't worth her notice. "Sirius, where is Divinations?" </p>
<p>"The North Tower." Sirius asked, "They're making you walk that far so early in the morning?" </p>
<p>Harry noted that those in Azkaban robes had trouble making it up to the North Tower and Madam Pomfrey was sent for the woman did not look happy. She left after scolding anyone and everyone who'd made the prisoners walk up all those stairs. Harry decided that he didn't like the teacher of this class. He frowned at the cup of tea in front of her. Sirius leaned into her and whispered into her hair. </p>
<p>"Push your magic into your hands when you pick it up and drink for it. Same for when you try to do a reading." He whispered then sat back. </p>
<p>Harry nodded she guessed that made sense this was a magic class after all. She winced as she drank the tea. </p>
<p>"Harry, are you okay?" Sirius wondered. "What's wrong?" </p>
<p>"I don't like tea." Harry stated setting her cup down. </p>
<p>"When everyone is done with their tea pass your cups to the person on your right, get your books out and try a reading. I will hand out worksheats." Trelawney called. </p>
<p>She would too after she tripped over a table then a chair, then Neville, and finally down a stair. Harry had to wonder if she could see through those coke bottle glasses or not. Regardless she picked up Ron Weasley's cup she was not pleased that he was at the same table as her. She pushed her magic into her hand and turned it three times then picked it up looking into it as she rotated the cup. It took a few minutes to finally see something. She wrote it down on the worksheet after checking it in the book. She kept going working hard until she finished the worksheet and her magic failed her or rather she couldn't channel it anymore. She frowned looking at her stats screen and saw her magic was down to 5. </p>
<p>
  <b>Divinations-1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tea Reading-1</b>
</p>
<p>She closed her screen and tided up her worksheet and finished writing what each symbol meant and then finally writing out the prediction. She sent it in and sat back to recover her magic. They'd down the Notes, Reading, Testing, and Summery already. She felt tired. She watched as Ron's head crashed into the table and he began snoring. It got on her nerves very quickly. </p>
<p>"Sirius, can you make him quit?" she asked. </p>
<p>Sirius grinned and borrowed her wand he then cast a Siliencing Charm on him. Then handed her wand back. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Sirius." she said, flashing that brilliant smile again. </p>
<p>Finally, everyone had handed in their worksheets except for Ron who was woken up. </p>
<p>"M'sorry." Ron yawned, when the Silincing charm was removed. " I was working then I just felt really tired and couldn't stay awake anymore." </p>
<p>Harry thought it was an excuse because she had a Magic Sense ability and Ron hadn't been using his magic in fact she was the only student who had been. Ron was forced to finish his worksheet. </p>
<p>"Miss. Potter, this is the best first attempt I've seen in years." Trelawney said, "Your aura is pulsing I think you may have The Gift!" Harry just stared at her. "Please read your prediction. Stand. Stand." </p>
<p>Harry stood and took her worksheet. </p>
<p>"I read Weasley's Tea Leaves." she said, she told them what she'd saw. "So, Weasley, Your lies will lead you to be pushed away and hated by the people around you." </p>
<p>Ron glared at her. Several people were giggling or chuckling. </p>
<p>"That's not what it said!" Ron snapped. </p>
<p>"I have The Gift." Harry retorted. </p>
<p>Trelawney laughed and patted her cheek. She then set them to writing their essays about Tea Readings, and how they came by their predictions. Harry had to write her essay four times before it got a perfect score and was left to her own devices which was reading. Ron was still complaining loudly about Harry's prediction. At the end of the class Trelawney read for Ron and told him that he had the Grim and would die a painful death.</p>
<hr/>
<p>There next class was Transfigurations. McGonagall noticed that most of her first year class seemed subdued. She checked their schedule to find that they had just come from Divinations. She let them socialize for awhile. She looked over Severus' and Sybill's comments on each student. She was shocked at Severus' comments on Harry Potter and amused by Sybill saying that Harry Potter 'Maybe a Seer'. She finally called order and gave them a lecture she then turned her desk into a pig and back again. She was thrilled with the Time Ward being on the school because now she could teach her class how she always wanted. There were extensive notes and she explained everything in depth. She had them read the chapter , Summerize it, and Test on it before doing the spell. She had them wait until everyone was done with their tests , i.e. she had a migrane from the last four and just gave it up, she taught them how they were going to learn the spell first they had to say the spell until their screens said they mastered it. </p>
<p>
  <b>Acus-1</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>This is the Match to Needle spell</b>
</p>
<p>After Harry finished saying the spell she had to practice the wand movement until she mastered it then she had to channel the right amount of magic until she had mastered that finally she got to cast the spell. She pictured the match slowly turning into a needle in her mind.</p>
<p><i>"Acus."</i> she said, and watched as her match became a needle. </p>
<p>"How'd you do that?!" Ron demanded. </p>
<p>Minerva wanted to know the same thing. </p>
<p>"Very well done, Miss. Potter!" Minerva said, after examining it. She showed it off and explained how they couldn't even tell it had been a match. "5 points to Slytherin! Now, put this in the matchbox and keep practicing until I call a stop or you need to recharge your magic." </p>
<p>"Yes, ma'am." Harry said, sweetly. </p>
<p>McGonagall melted but quickly moved on as a Gryffindor boy name Seamus had started a fire. </p>
<p>"Good job, Harry!" Sirius boomed. </p>
<p>Harry smiled at him and then went back to practicing. She had to stop  Ron from trying to steal her work though and Sirius made sure McGonagall knew about it. </p>
<p>"Detention, Mr. Weasley!" Minerva finally declared when she tired of hearing him trying to get out of it. </p>
<p>Sirius taught Harry a spell to write her name on the matchbox. Harry went back to practicing. </p>
<p>
  <b>Acus- 20</b>
</p>
<p>Was what she had when she was told to stop and start their essays.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We get to learn Muggle Martial Arts?" Harry asked as they entered their next class, after she'd changed into a white gi. "That's so cool. I've always wanted to learn." </p>
<p>"Really?" Sirius asked. "Exactly what is it?" </p>
<p>"It's a way for Muggles to defend themselves." Harry informed. "I wanted to sign up for free lessons at the YMCA but Auntie and Uncle wouldn't let me. My cousin got to sign up for Boxing Lessons though." </p>
<p>Sirius gave her a confused smile. </p>
<p>"Hey." Dudley Dursley waddled, up to his cousin. He stared at her hard. He'd been shocked to find out that he had magic as well. "That boy bothering you?" </p>
<p>"Which one?" Harry asked. "I"m surrounded by boys." </p>
<p>"That one?" He pointed at Draco. </p>
<p>"No, Malfoy's fine." Harry informed. </p>
<p>"K." Dudley patted her head a little roughly causing her to flinch then walked off. </p>
<p>"Was he trying to be nice?" Harry wondered. "That's my cousin Dudley." She explained to Sirius and Severus the later didn't have a class this period. "He's never tried to be nice to me before." </p>
<p>"I wonder what tye of Martial Arts we're going to learn?" Harry said, eagerly. </p>
<p>She then seemed to notice she was showing emotion because she shut done and stood in a very good imatation of other Pureblood Heiresses. </p>
<p>Harry threw herself into learning the basics of Karate and seemed to excel at it easily which pissed Hermione Granger off. </p>
<p>"Is there anything you're not good at?" Hermione snapped. </p>
<p>"Nope." Harry stated. "I told you I'm a prodigy." </p>
<p>Hermione growled. </p>
<p>Harry showered after class and noticed that some of the girls kept glancing at her and wondered why. She shrugged it off and met Sirius in the hallway outside the class. </p>
<p>"So moving around like that can be self-defence for Muggles?" Sirius asked. </p>
<p>"Yeah." Harry said nodding. </p>
<p>They talked all the way to Defense Class. Harry was having fun talking to Sirius. She wanted to know why he was in Azkaban but didn't.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Remus Lupin lit up when he saw Harry she was beautiful and he couldn't wait to teach her. He was very happy that she was in his very first class. He took role call. </p>
<p>"Now lets see who can tell  me what the most basic spell you'll ever learn is?" Remus asked. He wasn't surprised at all when Hermione Granger's hand shot into the air. "Neville Longbottom." </p>
<p>Hermione Granger glared. Why did no one call on her? </p>
<p>"Lumos!" She blurted out. </p>
<p>"That's wrong." Remus said. </p>
<p>"No it's not!" Hermione raged. </p>
<p>"You're wrong and that's 5 points from Gryffindor for interupting my class, Miss. Granger." Remus said, and continued asking the question of the students. Everyone agreed with Hermione. "What about you, Miss. Potter?" </p>
<p>"The Stunning Spell?" Harry said. </p>
<p>"Correct." Remus said, with a smile. </p>
<p>"NO IT'S NOT!" Hermione raged. </p>
<p>"This is Defense Class." Remus said, frowning and  making notes on his screen. "The Stunning Spell is ineed the simplest spell you will learn......" </p>
<p>"Then you should have phrased your question 'What is the simplest spell you'll in Defense.' " </p>
<p>"Detention, Miss. Granger. I'm the teacher here not you." Remus stated. Hermione looked beyond shocked. "We'll be learning two spells in this class today then we'll be doing some practical work."</p>
<p>Hermione was raging he couldn't give her detention! She was right! She'd go to Professor Dumbledore about this. He'd get this straightened out. How dare everyone favor that Potter girl over her. She was the smartest person in this school and she'd make everyone notice it!</p>
<hr/>
<p>Harry was the first to get to do her spells against the dummy. She would shoot a Stunner at the Dummy then use her Shield to block the attack as it rebounded at her. She was soon moving around doing her best while everyone worked on various things. She'd noted that for all of her bragging Hermione Granger never seemed to get past the essay in all the classes. She wondered why that was. </p>
<p>Sirius and Remus smiled at how well Harry was doing against her dummy. Sirius decided to give Harry some pointers. </p>
<p>"That's right, just like that." Sirius praised. "You're casting your shield too soon though. It's natural but don't worry I'll help you out." </p>
<p>Harry just gave him one of her brilliant smile. </p>
<p>She took instruction the best she could even though she was a little afraid to let the rebounded spell so close to her. She did as Sirius told her and was shocked when her rebounded spell hit the dummy for full points. </p>
<p>Remus let Sirius work with as he was having a few problems with other students right now. Namely, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. </p>
<p>
  <b> Stupefy-25</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Protego-25</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You can now cast these spells non-verbally.</b>
</p>
<p>"Everyone your attention please!" Remus called "Congratulations, Miss. Potter you've gotten your spells to level 25 that means you can cast the spells non-verbally. This is advanced magic. 10 Points to Slytherin. " </p>
<p>Harry gave her brightest smile while blushing. </p>
<p>Hermione was fuming. She could get her spells that high too if they would let her cast the spells but no they kept saying that she had to write the essay. She had it wasn't her fault that it kept vanishing she wasn't doing anything wrong! </p>
<p>Sirius was grinning and instructing Harry on Non-Verbal spells. He chuckled when Harry stood there and took diligent notes.</p>
<p>Harry only got the spells cast Non-Verbally once each before class let out so she got in some good dodging practice.</p>
<hr/>
<p>All day long in every class Harry was the star student and learned things so easily and got Hermione furious with her. Ron hated her because she kept saying that they weren't friends and because Dudley had chased him around for an hour shooting Stunning Hexes when he heard Harry snap at Ron. The Gym teacher had encouraged Dudley's behavior mostly because he was running like they were supposed to be doing and practicing a spell that he'd been having trouble with. </p>
<p>Petunia smiled at her son as he ran past shooting another hex a yelp and thud showed that Dudley had finally hit his target. </p>
<p>"Good job, Dudders." she cooed hugging him. </p>
<p>Dudley gave a seirious nod. </p>
<p>"Protect cousin." He muttered. "Boys must stay away from cousin." </p>
<p>Petunia sweat dropped. </p>
<p>"That okay?" Dudley asked her suddenly confused. </p>
<p>"Your father would say no but I'm going to tell you that it's your choice." Petunia said diplomatically. </p>
<p>"Good." Dudley said, nodding again. "Coach, I'm tired." </p>
<p>"Take a break, Dursley and for Merlin's sake drink some water." The coach said, amused as he revived the Weasley boy. "and very good spell work." </p>
<p>Dudley preened and drank some water. </p>
<p>Twenty minutes later Harry ran past shileding a Stunner sent her way by Hermione who was in hot pursuit. </p>
<p>Dudley was up and Hermione was screaming in seconds. </p>
<p>"Stun only, Dudders!" Petuina yelled after her son. "No hitting, no kicking, no phyiscal violence!" </p>
<p>Severus was nearby and actually agreed with Petunia for once in their lives. It had pissed him off that Granger was trying to pick on Harry but it seemed Harry could handle herself and had a bodyguard. </p>
<p>By the end of class Harry was sure Dudley had lost some weight. He'd gotten Sunning to level 25 trying to keep Granger and Weasley away from her and Harry was praising him for that accomplishment and he was eating it up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Everyone watched as Harry danced Ballet around the room in a pink leotard and tutu. It looked as if she'd been doing it for years. The teacher had wanted to see where they were and what they knew all the Purebloods including the boys,, but minus Ron Weasley, could do Ballet but no where near as well as Harry. </p>
<p>"You let her take Ballet lessons?" Severus asked, everytime he didn't have a class he would track down the first years so that he could watch their class. A lot of the teachers were doing with the various years. </p>
<p>"Of course I did!" Petunia huffed. "and Gymnastics and Dance class. Martial Arts is for boys!" </p>
<p>Dumbledore was furious the Dursley's were supposed to abuse Harry not let her take classes that would better her.</p>
<p>"She can also cook and bake." Petunia stated, "I hardly get to use my kitchen anymore!" </p>
<p>Severus rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"I'm going to tell her about you." Petunia informed. "and when I do you better expect her to bake you sweets and want you to eat her cooking." </p>
<p>"Do not dare tell her about me." Severus hissed. </p>
<p>"You can tell her about me." Sirius said, appearing on Petunia's other side. "Sirius Black remember?" </p>
<p>"Oh, I remmber and do you really want me to tell her about the scene you caused at Lily's wedding?" </p>
<p>"Good point." Sirius muttered. "Don't tell her what you know about me. I think she's just starting to like me." </p>
<p>"DUDDERS, NO PHYSICAL VOILENCE!" Petunia screeched making Severus and Sirius covering their ears. </p>
<p>The teacher spun and grabbed Hermione's wand away from her and patted Dudley's head and ushered him over to sit closer to the Slytherins. </p>
<p>Dudley was a Hufflepuff and proving it by showing his loyalty to his cousin at least in the eyes of the Hufflepuffs and some Slytherins mainly Draco. </p>
<p>"How long have you been taking classes?" The teacher wondered when Harry was done. </p>
<p>"Er......." Harry frowned. </p>
<p>"Two." Dudley provided. </p>
<p>"Yep, that's right I was two. Auntie had a real problem getting me in because they didn't want anyone under five but they made an exception." Harry informed. </p>
<p>"Good, good." The teacher said, in her thick French Accent. "You could go pro right now, young lady but I will make you even better. I will work you to the ground." </p>
<p>"Please do!" Harry said, brightly beaming. </p>
<p>The Teacher was as good as her word and they only went through streatches and some basics.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ron had been complaining about classes all day. </p>
<p>Hermione grinned she had finally found something that Potter couldn't do. </p>
<p>"No." Harry said, shaking her head. "No way. Not happening." </p>
<p>The swim teacher cocked an eyebrow at the little prodigy in the slytherin green one piece swim suit. </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" he asked. </p>
<p>"I .......er........ " </p>
<p>"You are here to learn how to swim so it is okay if you don't know how." the teacher said, "Please, come in the pool." </p>
<p>"I can't....." Harry said, backing up instantly as Hermione tried to splash. "I can't." she was shaking her head rapidly. </p>
<p>"You're afraid of water?" Hermione laughed. "Are you serious?" </p>
<p>"DUDDERS, NO DROWNING OTHER KIDS!" Petunia yelled, hands on Harry's shoulder. </p>
<p>Hermione swam to the deepend to get away from Harry's cousin and Ron followed. Dudley frowned he couldn't swim that far. They were lucky. </p>
<p>"Harry almost drawn when she was small!" he growled. "You leave her alone." </p>
<p>The teacher understood and he knew how to handle which was lucky. He had Harry sit on the stairs with her feet in the water and slowly got her used to being in the water and kept her away from the others when she did get in she got to stay near the stairs leading into the pool. This seemed to calm her down so that she could participate in classes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>